1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved underwire bra, more particularly to a bra having two bra cups directly deposed on the lining, and the elastic cloth having the same contour and configuration as the bra covers the lining and the bra cups, and a whole-piece single-edge sewing is performed at the edge of the top section of the bra. Such bra structure is a whole-piece with which the wire is not exposed. In addition to its naturally showing the beauty of brassiere, it also can save the manufacturing cost and increase the production rate and the comfort of wearing, and particularly it features an economic way of production and has the effect of perfect fit without binding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The female brassiere is an important item that decorates the shape of a woman""s bust; and it does not only allow the growing breasts to develop properly by completely holding the breasts, but it also can avoid the external expansion and of the breast, and provide a bra for adults to show the erecting breast and the ditch of the bust. Therefore it is a daily necessity for women for years. Due to the influence of fashions, transparent, low-cut, and curve exposed brassiere generally embarrasses the users. The latest model of the brassiere has a big change in its design, and that is to hide the wire to provide an unaccentuated look and allow the user to go with the fashion. However, the conventional underwire bras have a structure as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and they generally have wire 11 along the periphery of the bra cup 12, and a piece of cloth 13 in the front being formed into a lining 1, and such lining 2 having a shoulder strap 21 and a piece of cloth 22 at the back to go with the obverse cloth 2 that are sewed along their periphery S. Such structure accomplishes a bra model that hides the wire 11 of the bra. Please refer to FIG. 2 for its detailed structure and shape. Since the manufacture of such bra uses the method of sewing S the whole periphery, therefore its manufacturing is more complicate, which does not only affect the production efficiency and production value, but it also increases the cost for the complicate sewing. Therefore, products of this sort usually are expensive, and not economic for the daily usage. In addition, the formation of the whole-piece bra has seams for the coupling of the back piece 22, and it does not offer a perfect fit for the curve, and it loses the beauty. Such uneven seams also generate an uncomfortable feeling when contacted with the user""s skin. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional bras.
In view of the shortcomings and inconvenience of the prior art mentioned above, which are the subjects of improvements for a long time, hence the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the foregoing shortcomings and invented the present invention.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved underwire bra particularly having two bra cups directly deposed on the lining, and the elastic cloth having the same contour and configuration as the bra covers the lining and the bra cups, and a whole-piece single-edge sewing is performed at the edge of the top section of the bra. Such bra structure is a whole-piece with which the wire is not exposed. In addition to its naturally showing the beauty of brassiere, it also can save the manufacturing cost and increase the production rate and the comfort of wearing, and particularly it features an economic way of production and has the effect of perfect fit without binding.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an underwire bra that completely has no seam because the bra cups and the front piece are extended directly to a back piece and needs no coupling. It gives a very comfortable feeling when wearing, and a perfect fit for the curve provides an artistic look.
Another objective of the present invention is to restrict and prevent the turning over of the obverse cloth by having a strongly elastic segment of appropriate width extended at the lower edge of the obverse cloth, and it also reliably binds but creates no stress for reinforcing the positioning.
Another further objective of the present invention is to provide an underwire bra that can fully lift and support a woman""s breast and prevent any outward expansion or downcast by using non-elastic steel plates as the isolating filling between the bra cups in order to ensure the constant distance between bra cups.
To make it easier for our examiner to understand the objective of the invention, structure, innovative features, and performance, we use a preferred embodiment together with the attached drawings for the detailed description of the invention.